April Fools
by MissAntique
Summary: It's April first, and Luke decides he wants revenge on Emmy for past tricks.


**I do not own Professor Layton nor its characters. Level 5 is responsible! (So if you hate PL, first off, you are insane, and second, take it up with them.) Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**APRIL FOOLS**

April Fools Day was tomorrow, and Luke wanted to play a prank on someone. To be more specific, he wanted to get back at Emmy for last year. She had scared and humiliated him last time.

One year ago...

First thing in the morning, Luke woke up and headed downstairs for breakfast. The professor was already sitting down with a cup of tea. Luke reached for the cabinet door and opened it. Expecting ingredients for breakfast, Luke was met with a terrifying hooded face. He released a girlish scream, and dashed out of the room before the professor could ask what what wrong.

Luke's scream of terror had woken up Flora. She came into the kitchen, followed by a smiling Emmy, who insisted she stay the night.

Layton noticed Emmy's evil grin. "Emmy, are you responsible for this?" he gestured to the cabinet.

Emmy acted hurt. "Do you honestly think I would try to scare someone? And with something like that? I'm shocked you would think that of me!"

Flora, believing Emmy, nodded in agreement, though Layton was not convinced. He knew Emmy too well, and he knew she was known for teasing and scaring Luke, and considering it was April first, she would take this as an opportunity to go further.

As the two girls fixed themselves breakfast (technically Emmy fixed it), Luke hid himself under the bed in his room.

A few hours later, Flora managed to coax Luke out of his room. The two sat down with a word scramble puzzle Emmy had given them. Thirty seven minutes passed, and they were still on the first word.

"What is this? There is no way these can make words!" Luke exclaimed.

"Maybe it's a trick puzzle?" Flora asked.

"Try a prank." Luke uttered.

Flora looked confused. "Why would someone want to prank us?"

Luke turned to her. "Don't you know? Today is April first, more commonly known as April Fools Day."

Flora's face brightened. "Oh I've heard of that! People usually play jokes on others on this day!"

"Sadly, that's correct." Luke confirmed.

"You don't think Emmy is trying to trick us, do you." Flora asked.

Luke squinted his eyes. "Oh. I do."

Around eleven thirty, the professor, Luke, Flora, and Emmy all sat in the kitchen, a cup of tea in each person's hand. Luke lifted his cup to take a sip, but was soon met by warm liquid drenching his shirt. He gasped, grateful the tea was not scorching, but completely embarrassed.

He observed the cup, and found four small holes near the top, barely noticeable without a proper look.

Luke excused himself, and left to change into dry clothes. Emmy took a sip of her own tea in order to hide her smirk. The professor raised an eyebrow. 'This will not end well.' he thought.

Luke took off his shirt, and began digging through his drawers in search of something dry. Instead of his usual attire, he discovered his wardrobe replaced by frilly, pink shirts and dresses.

"Emmy." He angrily muttered.

He rummaged through his drawers once more, hoping Emmy had missed at least one piece of clothing. Of course, she hadn't. Luke sighed and chose the plainest shirt in the group, a soft pink shirt with small, lace frills.

"Luke, what are you wearing?" Flora asked worriedly.

Emmy snickered. "Pink really suits you, Luke."

The two girls joined together in small fits of laughter.

When the two had calmed down, Luke scowled. "Emmy, where are my clothes?"

"How should I know?" she asked.

"You know! Don't lie!" Luke yelled.

Emmy laughed. "Now, now. It's rude to shout at a lady."

"It's rude for a lady to prank people!" Luke screeched.

"Okay, okay, sour puss. They're in the closet in the hall." Emmy stated.

Luke didn't bother to say "Thank you." he swiftly exited and headed for the closet. He didn't notice Emmy's devilish grin behind him.

Luke made it to the closet, and grabbed the door handle. Not thinking it may be a trap, Luke jerked the door open. Instead of his clothes he had hoped for, Luke was met by piles of fabric, books, puzzles, hint coins, and any other hidden items that had been shoved into the closet.

"Help." Luke barely made an audible whisper.

"What was that noi...oh my..." Layton had found the pile of junk, unaware of a squished Luke underneath.

"Emmy!"

* * *

Luke still hadn't fully forgiven Emmy for her tortures of last year, so he decided to get back at her now. He had a full scheme planned out.

"You will pay for last year, Emmy Altava. YOU WILL PAY!" Luke released a mechanical laugh. (Cue Clive's evil laughter.)

He then got to work preparing his revenge. (Or justice, whichever you prefer.)

Luke found Emmy asleep on the couch in Layton's office. "Perfect." he thought.

Luke had set a bucket of glue on the door frame. When the door was opened, it would fall on its unsuspecting victim. He also had a bag of feathers, set to drop immediately after the glue. He then had a wire draped in the doorway, so his victim would trip and fall.

He then prepared the next step to his plan. He opened a box he had brought with him. Inside the box was a live tarantula, and where he got it, no one knows.

Luke had recently discovered Emmy's arachnophobia, and he decided to use it against her. He crept towards Emmy, and placed the foul creature on the poor woman's arm. He then hid behind the couch, prepared for a show.

Emmy laid still for a few minutes, but soon began to squirm as she became aware of a presence on her arm. She finally opened her eyes, and noticed the spider slowly crawling up her arm. Emmy jumped up and screamed at the top of her lungs. She bounced up and down as she attempted to swat away the evil creature.

The professor had heard Emmy's cry, and expecting her to be in danger, came running towards his office. Emmy ran for the door, not realizing Layton was on the other side.

They both opened the door, and Layton tripped over the wire. The professor fell on Emmy, and both were soon covered with glue. Luke peeked his head up.

"Oh, no." He murmured.

Thankfully the feathers hadn't fallen, but he had caused both Emmy and the professor to be covered in a sticky mess. Luke ran up to the two. "Professor! I...I..."

He was interrupted by a body knocking him over. Flora had walked in, tripping on the wire on the way, and she and Luke had joined the professor and Emmy on the floor.

"Get off of me!" Emmy hissed as Luke fell of her right arm. Luke tried to get up, but found himself unable to move. Emmy tried to move as well, but she was stuck under Layton and Luke. Layton and Flora joined in the struggle, but were also unable to move. The four had been glued together, all in very uncomfortable positions.

"Luke!" Flora yelled. She found her side stuck to the professor's.

"You are so dead!" Emmy screamed. She was at the bottom of the pile, and pinned down mainly by the professor.

"Luke, my boy, what in the world were you thinking?" A very humiliated Professor asked.

Luke gave a nervous laugh. "Happy April Fools?"

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE: I hope you enjoyed this short story:) I know a lot of people have written about Emmy and her spider issues,but I wanted to do one too! Besides, mine is mainly Luke being tortured! (Any major Luke fans out there, forgive me. I had to do it) R&R!**_


End file.
